I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer
by mugenjoo
Summary: [One-Shot] Drabble fait sur demande avec le theme "I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer". Wirt/Bea sous entendu. Gregory POV. [Spoiler, je vous déconseille de lire sans avoir terminer la série avant]


Il s'agit là d'un drabble que j'ai fais plus ou moins sur demande sur le blog d'écriture que je tiens (wordsinfinity tumblr). Le prompt (ou thème) était :

" _"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer."_ - Non, tu n'as pas a le faire en anglais, mon cerveau passe mal de français/anglais et anglais/français dernièrement. Personnage libre. Ce qui t'inspire et te branche!"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est directement **Over The Garden Wall** qui s'est imposé à moi. Je vous conseille d'avoir vu l'intégralité de la série avant de lire, ce texte pouvant être d'une certaine façon un peu spoilant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les années avaient passés depuis cette aventure lors d'une nuit de Samhain. Le souvenir d'un voyage entre féérie et horreur avait tenu Wirt éveillé pendant bien plus longtemps que Gregory qui l'avait vécu comme un rêve éveillé. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus dans ce monde sans magie, sans mystère, l'ainé des deux frères avait l'impression que le décor s'était terni. Même lorsqu'il marchait parfois, main dans la main avec Sara, rien n'arrivait à égaler cette impression d'être vivant qu'il avait eu en traversant l'interminable foret et ses dangers. Tout était fade et sans saveur.

De plus en plus, il se surprenait à se redresser lorsqu'un merlebleu passer à proximité de d'une branche pour s'y poser, quittant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de savoir s'il était de retour. Lorsque la lune ne luisait qu'à moitié dans le ciel, il fermait parfois les yeux, oubliant le temps et sa route, espérant de toutes ses forces se perdre à nouveau, entendre le chant des grenouilles au détour d'un marécage boueux. Mais il retrouvait toujours la route vers sa maison, souriant à Gregory qui l'attendait, accoudé à la fenêtre. Sans doute que celui-ci avait compris qu'un jour, le matin arriverait sans que le sourire forcé de Wirt ne lui apparaisse.

Endormi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Gregory se redressa dans un sursaut, faisant basculer la vieille théière métallique à l'extérieur dans un fracas qui résonna dans le matin brumeux du début de l'automne. Grimpant les escaliers de la maison pour aller un regard inquiet dans la chambre de son grand frère, il attrapa chaussures et manteau en descendant les marches dans l'autre sens, quittant la maison alors que la ville était encore endormie. Sans courir, partager entre l'inquiétude et le besoin de savoir, il traversait les rues désertes, fendant la brume sans avoir besoin de voir plus loin que le bout de ses chaussures pour savoir où aller.

Le grincement du portail du cimetière effraya quelques corbeaux qui s'envolèrent en croassant. Gregory remonta son écharpe un peu plus haut sur son visage, plongeant sa main au fond de sa poche pour laisser tomber un bonbon sur le sol puis un autre après trois pas. Même maintenant qu'il avait –plus ou moins- quitté ce que les adultes appellent l'enfance pour approcher de l'adolescence, il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude, ce conseil d'une nuit d'automne, lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de perdre tout repère. C'était une sorte de tic, qui avait tendance à faire enrager leur parent et sourire Wirt de façon nostalgique. Un peu comme lorsque il mettait de la mélasse dans sa purée.

Finalement, au travers de l'épais manteau opaque, Gregory finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le mur. Ce mur par-dessus lequel ils avaient sauté une nuit d'automne, par delà lequel se trouvait un autre monde pour peu qu'on en connaisse le chemin. La main posée contre les pierres, le jeune garçon regarda tout autour de lui, guettant le moindre son ou le moindre signe alors qu'il continuait de lâcher des bonbons sur le sol. Petit à petit, les rayons du soleil commençaient de percer le brouillard matinal, dégageant le paysage silencieux.

C'est à ce moment qu'il l'aperçu, à une poignée de mètres de lui. Posé sur le sol, le chapeau pointu rouge avait été calé au milieu de la vieille cape afin de ne pas être emportée par le vent. Regardant tout autour maintenant que les pierres les plus éloignées se dessinaient aux quatre coins du terrain, Gregory cherchait les mèches rebelles de Wirt qui aurait dépassé d'un abri d'un lit d'herbe alors qu'il se serait endormi quelque part, oubliant l'heure ou simplement l'envie de rentrer. Et ce n'est qu'en regardant à nouveau vers le chapeau qu'un détail attira son attention, lui arrachant un sourire triste alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'herbe humide de la rosée du matin.

- **Dis bonjour à Beatrice pour moi…**, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le mur avant d'enfouir son visage contre ses genoux.

Sous ses doigts, d'une écriture maladroite sur la pierre grossièrement taillée, Wirt avait laissé quelques mots. _"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer."_

Et même s'il pleurait en silence, Gregory savait. Ce n'était pas un adieu. Un jour aussi, lui aussi finirait par y retourner.  
>De l'autre coté du mur.<p> 


End file.
